Берришайн/Галерея/Сезоны 2-3
Второй сезон Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1 Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 Berryshine pepper shaker S2E02.png Berryshine notices fake buildings of Ponyville falling down S2E02.png Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Crowd cheering S02E02.png Нулевой урок Spike's big list sprawled out behind him S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle trotting S2E03.png Twilight walking2 S02E03.png Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png Twilight can't reach S02E03.png Twilight can't reach2 S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Ponies running S2E03.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie seeing ponies chasing S2E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png The ponies come to look at Smarty Pants S2E03.png The mayor begins to blush S2E03.png Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png Затмение Луны Ponies dancing S2E04.png Twilight 'we're here' S2E4.png Crowd watching S2E04.png Princess Luna coming down S2E04.png Frightened Ponies.png Luna talking S2E04.png Luna hoof on her neck S2E04.png Luna hoof in air S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png Luna pointing at Orange Swirl and Berryshine S02E04.png Luna pointing at Berryshine and Orange Swirl S2E04.png Derpy and Crew S2E4.png Everypony scared S2E04.png Glowing eyes are a bad sign.png Luna Eyes 3 S2E4.png Ponyville Scared S2E4.png Berryshine in costume S2E4.png Sad Orange Swirl S2E4.png Twilight In frame.png Twilight trying to find Luna S2E04.png Background jawdrop.png Настоящие сёстры Berryshine Pie S2E5.png Berryshine Pie 2 S2E5.png Lucky Clover 2 S2E05.png Sister Crowd S2E5.png Sisters Walk S2E5.png Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png Ponies running S2E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle running S2E05.png Berryshine Jump S2E5.png Berryshine and her sister S02E05.png Berryshine bumping into Piña Colada S02E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada derp S02E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle carrying an egg S02E05.png Berryshine and her sister2 S02E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle on the ground S2E05.png Berryshine in the crowd S2E5.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle jumping over the hurdle S2E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle running 2 S2E05.png The final jump S2E5.png Berryshine and Piña Colada finishing the race S2E5.png Berryshine and Piña Colada win the competition S2E5.png Загадочная лихорадка Berryshine S2E06.png Pie for you too S2E06.png Apple Bloom fencing S2E6.png Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png Shoeshine, Berryshine and a pony in a radiation suit 2 S2E6.png Shoeshine, Berryshine and a pony in a radiation suit S2E6.png Пусть лучший победит Sweetie Drops and Berryshine are terrified S2E8.png Sweetie Drops and Berryshine look at Rainbow Dash S2E8.png Crowd gasp S2E08.png Cheering audience S2E8.png Witness to a great rescue S2E08.png Mayor S2E8.png Секрет моего роста Amethyst Star and Berryshine running away S02E10.png День семьи Shoeshine, Daisy, and Berryshine look at Granny Smith and Apple Bloom S2E12.png Long line S2E12.png Пропажа Searching for Applejack at the rodeo site S2E14.png Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Grinning Twilight waiting in line S02E15.png Caramel complain2 S02E15.png Everypony upset3 S02E15.png Everypony watching S02E15.png Flim and Berryshine S02E15.png Flim and Berryshine 2 S02E15.png Flim and Berryshine 3 S02E15.png Shocked Berryshine S02E15.png Flim shielding eyes S02E15.png Ponies surrounding Flim S2E15.png Flim kissing Apple Bloom's forehead S02E15.png Ponies gather around the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png Ponies singing along 3 S2E15.png Ponies singing along 4 S2E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings excited S2E15.png Rainbow Dash cruel joke S2E15.png Sweetie Drops, Berryshine, and Golden Harvest impressed S2E15.png Everypony happy2 S02E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png День сердец и копыт Berryshine moving house S2E17.png Berryshine moving house 2 S2E17.png Pulling a house S2E17.png Настоящий друг Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 2a S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 4 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 5 S2E18.png The ponies are jumping on rooftops S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Parade S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie -does anypony have a toupee-- S02E18.png Background ponies laughing at Cranky S02E18.png Настоять на своём Fluttershy stunned S02E19.png Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png Fluttershy blown away S02E19.png Fluttershy end row S02E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Sugarcube Corner S02E19.png Long line S02E19.png Long line of ponies gasp S02E19.png Speed backing2 S02E19.png Ponies standing behind Fluttershy S02E19.png Ponies escape S02E19.png Давно пора Ponies laughing S2E20.png Berryshine frightened window S2E20.png Worried Ponies S2E20.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 1 Rarity of course she was S2E25.png Rarity why shouldn't she S2E25.png Rarity expect very best S2E25.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance with menacing face S2E26.png Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png Wedding sham S02E26.png Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff S02E26.png Chrysalis surveys chaos S2E26.png Carriage leaving S2E26.png Трети сезон Кристальная империя. Часть 2 Berryshine at the Joust S3E2.png Слишком много Пинки Пай Spike 'Try again Twilight' S3E3.png Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png Rarity calm down! S3E3.png Rarity raging through S3E3.png Angry crowd of ponies S3E03.png Twilight 'Please everypony' S3E03.png Twilight 'while I try to figure something out' S3E03.png Плохое яблоко Audience at the movie theater S3E4.png 3 heads sticking out of the seats S3E4.png First crowd S3E04.png Royal Riff is a carrot S3E04.png Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png Pinkie Pie sees the CMC S3E4.png Pinkie Pie's float overtaking tomato float S3E4.png Только для любимцев Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash on the train S03E11.png Angel bounces away S03E11.png Игры, в которые играют пони Berryshine and Shoeshine at the station S03E12.png Загадочное волшебное лекарство Twilight leaping S3E13.png Twilight singing -my Ponyville- S03E13.png Rarity trouble is here S3E13.png Twilight -where is Rainbow Dash- S03E13.png Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Fluttershy nervous grin S03E13.png Fluttershy about to blow balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy blowing up a balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy wearing Groucho glasses S03E13.png Ponies bored at Sugarcube Corner S03E13.png DJ Pon-3 and ponies laughing S03E13.png Rarity seeing rain trouble S3E13.png Applejack singing -we'd appreciate a lot- S03E13.png Pinkie Pie rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png Arrival of the New Princess S3E13.png Advancing Towards History S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png Princess Twilight Sparkle singing S3E13.png |index}} en:Berryshine/Gallery/Seasons 2-3 Категория:Галереи персонажей